


like lullabies

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, eddie is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie lives.





	like lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> I was crying as I wrote this I must have looked a mess in the library oh well. Anyways eddie and richie got married and adopted a pomeranian I cant believe that’s canon
> 
> Title from lullabies by yuna pls that song is literally reddie(tm)

Eddie’s eyes opened to darkness. There was silence around him, but something thrummed with an energy that shook Eddie to the core. It was something terrifying, and beautiful. Something Eddie believed no human should ever feel.

“Edward,” a soft and gentle voice proclaimed. It resonated in Eddie’s brain, and the man knew that his name was not spoken aloud, yet it reached his ears all the same. 

“Y-yes?” Eddie replied, or at least tried to. He couldn’t seem to open his mouth. The being seemed to hear him anyways.

“You are dead,” the thing relayed, in a comforting disinterest as if talking about the weather. The tone caused Eddie to feel much more at ease with the news. 

“I am,” Eddie replied and realized, of course he is. He had been killed by It, and now he was floating. Floating in an abyss.

“I am dying too,” the being sighed softly, the entire ordeal seeming like a mild inconvenience. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Eddie replied. The thing he was talking to seemed nice, and Eddie didn’t know if it was something like Pennywise, something huge and powerful. 

“Pennywise is my brother, Edward. Though I am much, much more powerful,” it rumbled through Eddie’s mind. Eddie wondered just why he was talking to this thing. 

“I am the Turtle, and your case has saddened me. I was on your side. I didn’t want any of you to die,” the Turtle murmured. Eddie gasped as his vision suddenly cleared of the black haze. No, he wasn’t floating in darkness. He was floating in  _ space _ .

A giant turtle head was looking at him, the mouth upturned in what had to be a smile, and the shell of it a galaxy of colors all colliding together. 

“Woah,” Eddie whispered, and this time he actually spoke. There was laughter in his mind.

“Edward, I am dying, but I can grant one last miracle.”

“Miracle?” Eddie repeated, in awe. 

“I can bring you back to life,” the Turtle explained, and Eddie felt tears instantly spring in his eyes. Back to life? Back to the Losers? Back to…

“You can do that?” Eddie questioned, his throat dry. 

“Yes, Edward. Do you want to go back?” the Turtle reiterated.

Eddie didn’t even have to think twice. 

“Yes, please.”

  
  
  


“Richie, we have to go,” the Losers were all saying, but Richie wouldn’t budge. He stared down at Eddie, down at the foggy eyes and still figure. Richie couldn’t,  _ wouldn’t  _ believe it.

“He’s fine, you’re fine, Eds. You can get up now,” Richie whispered, broken. Eddie didn’t respond. The walls around them shook, and Richie could feel arms around him, pulling him back from Eddie. 

“NO!” Richie sobbed, grabbing Eddie and rocking his body, cradling his head. “Please...please come back to me,” Richie whispered in Eddie’s ear. 

Just as Ben or Bill or Bev (Richie didn’t know which) wrenched him back, the body in his arms jolted. 

Richie watched with wide eyes as Eddie gasped, before he groaned in pain. Richie fought from the suddenly lax grip on him and grabbed Eddie again. 

“Eds, is that you?” Richie murmured, his heart racing. Eddie looked up, blood leaking from his mouth, but he was smiling, smiling so purely. 

“Yeah, Richie, it’s me.” 

Richie let out another sob, this time in pure happiness, and suddenly the other Losers were around them, helping Eddie up. Richie kept a grip on Eddie the entire time, and they just managed to escape, the house breaking down in shambles behind them. 

“Fuck,” Richie said, looking at Eddie with awe. He...he was alive. 

Alive and still bleeding. 

“Fuck,” Richie cursed again as he held Eddie, “we’ve got to get him to the hospital. Right now.” 

“H-How are you a-alive?” Bill asked, something that all the Losers were questioning. Richie glared at him. 

“Well,” Eddie began, swallowing audibly, and gripping Richie’s jacket, “there was a turtle.” 

He fell unconscious.

  
  
  
  
  


Eddie awoke in the hotel room. He felt grimy, disgusting, but alive. He was thrumming with energy, something he hadn't felt in years. 

“ _ Eds _ ,” someone mumbled, and he turned, and found Richie, asleep with his head on Eddie’s bed, their hands entwined. Eddie smiled and squeezed his hand, feeling happy for the first time in 27 years.

“Hey, Rich,” Eddie whispered, using his other hand to shake the man awake. Richie groaned, and his eyes blinked open. He looked up and saw Eddie. Tears sprung up in Richie’s eyes. 

“Eds, you’re okay!” Richie exclaimed and before he knew it, Eddie had a 40 year old man in his lap, arms enclosed around him as Richie held him tightly. “Fuck! You scared the shit out of me, Eddie Spaghetti.” 

“Oh my god, don’t fucking call me that,” Eddie couldn’t help but giggle. 

Richie loosened his grip but didn’t let go of him. “Eds...you had died. You had a gaping wound where your stomach was. And when we tried to take you to the hospital we realized...you were healing. What fucking magical creature are you?” Richie whispered, his eyes blown wide in wonder, behind his glasses. It reminded Eddie of coke-bottled Richie from years ago. He looked the same just then.

“I uhm, I  _ did _ die, but I think I met God? Or maybe a god? I’m not sure. It was a turtle,” Eddie tried to explain, and Richie looked way beyond confused. 

“God...is a turtle?” Richie asked. 

Eddie could only shrug his shoulders. “I think. I’m not sure. Anyways, it told me it was dying and that...it could bring me back to life, use up the rest of its powers,” Eddie frowned, “it wasn’t like Pennywise. The Turtle was...wise, and kind.” 

“Well it made the best decision ever, so of course it’s wise,” Richie agreed. Eddie looked at him, confused. Richie rolled his eyes, “bringing you back to life, dipshit.” 

“Oh,” and then Eddie blushed fiercely. 

“Yeah…,” Richie trailed off, looking away. “I’ll go get the other guys. I’m sure they’ll be psyched,” Richie informed him, then tried to get up. 

“Wait, Richie-” Eddie began, suddenly emboldened. He was given a new chance in life, and he wasn’t going to throw it away.

“I married a woman who acts just like my mom,” Eddie confessed. Richie looked at him with wide eyes, and Eddie could just see an inch of resentment in them.

“Yeah, well, wouldn’t blame you. Your mom is great in the-” 

“No, Rich, listen,” Eddie cut off Richie. He swallowed his spit, but ignored the nerves. 

“I married a carbon copy of my mom ‘cause I wasn’t ready to move on. I wasn’t ready to face the truth. But, I was given a second chance. I’m not going to screw it up,” he promised. 

Richie looked at a loss for words, but his blush was something fierce, “O-okay-” and then Eddie kissed him. 

Eddie closed his eyes and just went for it. Richie was quick to follow suit, and it was  _ perfect _ . Eddie wanted to cry. For the first time, he wasn’t grossed out kissing. He actually liked it. 

Richie broke the kiss first, and was grinning at Eddie. “Wow Eddie, you kiss your momma with that mouth,” Richie joked half-heartedly, “Sorry, my brain kinda shut off, that was a stupid joke.”

Eddie grinned. “At last he finally admits it.” 

The two sat on the bed, grinning like idiots at each other, as everything finally seemed right in the world.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
